


Nameless

by Mushishi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi, Wonderland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushishi/pseuds/Mushishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice Kirkland (being England's younger sister, naturally) now begins school at Gauken Hetalia. Alice, being Wonderland, had never had many friends, as everyone thought she was mad. She was kicked out of the previous school she had gone to because of unforeseen circumstance. Believe me when I say, dear reader, that this may be happy to start off with, but trust me when I say that if you don't like sad stories, exit this tab immediately.<br/>If you do, however, like sad tales of mad little girls that create unimaginably sad events,  then I'm sorry for you. I hope you stay long enough to enjoy the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nameless

“Oi, lil’ sis, get up you lazy git! You’re going to be late and I’ll be damned if I’m tardy because of you!!” Alice groaned and made the mistake of rolling over. She fell off the side of her narrow bed with a yelp, banging her head against her nightstand.  
“Blast! Blast! Blast and balderdash!” She gritted her teeth and winced when she felt the lump beginning to swell underneath her blond curls. “I’m late? I’m late!” She began changing into her new uniform quickly, not wanting her big brother to leave her behind on her first day of school. She wasn’t used to waking up quite so early, as she loved to sleep. It was lazy, bordering narcoleptic behaviour.  
“Yes, yes Alice, I’m giving you 15 minutes to get ready! Hurry hurry!!” Arthur yelled again. She was currently hopping around her room in an attempt to pull her flipping shoe on. She eventually grabbed her hairbrush and headband, jogging down the stairs.  
“Tea! Tea! I need tea Arthur!!” She stared at her brother who was sitting at the table, calmly sipping what smelled like Prince of Wales tea and reading the morning newspaper. “Bro…ther?”  
“Oh good, you’re up. Calm down, you’re not late.” She rummaged around for a moment before retrieving her pocket watch. The watch was a rather confusing thing to anyone but her, for it wasn’t much of a clock at all. It had many dials, and little colourful circles, and stars, and little confusing symbols.  
“7:00… 7:00… But Arthur, school doesn’t start until…” She looked at her brother in confusion, only to see him hide a smirk. “You horrid little worm!” This behaviour was typical of the Kirkland household, of course. In no time at all, it was time to leave and all was well with the siblings again.  
“Alright sis, try to make some new friends, alright? I’ll see you at recess.” They stood outside Alice Kirkland’s new classroom. Arthur left for his own class and so, for not the first, nor the last time in Alice’s unfortunate life, she was alone.  
“Bye Arthur…” She said softly. The truth of the matter was, she wasn’t going to make friends. It’s not like she didn’t want them, but she never had friends. At least, not real ones. The kids at the boarding school she was enrolled in until last week thought she was weird, which she was. She enjoyed reading books with lots of pictures in them, having tea parties that go for hours on end, and taking naps.  
No, it was never an easy life for Wonderland.  
She pushed the door open and tried her hardest not to look at one person for too long.  
“Pardon Miss?” Alice said meekly. A smart looking lady with short blond hair looked at Alice.  
“Alice Kirkland?”  
“Yes.”  
“Excellent, come introduce yourself to the class.” The class were busy talking about… Well, about a many different things. No one really cared that there was a new student. “Listen up, class 2-B. We’ve got a new student joining us today.” Like I said, nobody cared. They continued talking. “I SAID SHUT YOUR TRAPS.” That got them to listen. “Go ahead sweetheart.”  
“I’m Alice Kirkland; it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Alice smiled slightly, her mind on more pleasant things. It was her way of coping with embarrassment. Presently she was wondering what kind of tea her charming hatter friend was drinking today.  
“I trust you’ll all be nice to Miss Kirkland here. No funny business.” The teacher warned. “I’m Mrs Lalonde; you can take a seat next to Romano over there.” Alice swept across the room with light steps towards a disinterested looking boy.  
“Ciao.*” He grumbled, trying his best not to snub the girl.  
“Oh, tu sei italiano?**” Alice smiled a little. “Sfarzosi. Il mio nome è Alice.***” Romano blinked and looked at the girl.  
“Sapete italiano?****” He asked.  
“I speak at least 5.3 languages, I believe. I’ve had a lot of time and nothing to do with it.” Alice was unnaturally gifted in languages, and it was practically the only thing extraordinary about her. Although, to Alice, everything she did she was good at because she had fun while doing it.  
“Why 5.3?” He sighed angrily.  
“I’m still learning cat. Rather tricky thing to learn, I might add.” Romano’s head thudded against the desk as the bell for first period rung loudly.  
“You’ve got to be kidding me. You’re so weird!” He fumed. Alice only sighed happily.  
“Life is more fun this way.” He was far too tired to put up with this weirdo, and he vowed to talk to her as little as possible. “What do you have Romano?”  
“Maths.” He grunted, taking long strides towards the crowded doorway. Alice frowned.  
“Oh dear oh dear, I have art. I’ve never been good at that…” Alice lacked the ability to stay still for the long period of time it took to paint, and ink always leaked with she drew. She had awful luck with art, and yet, she was happy to try again and again, hoping that one day, she could be as good as her mother. Alice sat down at a dirty, paint flecked desk and waited for the teacher to arrive.  
“Hey, are you Arthur’s little sister?” Asked a voice to her left. It was a girl with long platinum blond hair. Alice recognised her from her homeroom class.  
“You know my big brother?”  
“Well yeah, he’s one of the most popular guys in school.” The girl rolled her eyes. Alice tilted her head slightly, always thinking her brother wasn’t popular, preferring books over friends. Apparently she was wrong.  
“Really? How odd.” Alice grinned at the absurdity of this development. “I hadn’t the slightest idea Arthur was popular, he always has his nose in a book, and I’ve certainly never seen him meet up with friends. Although… There was a boy at our house yesterday…” The blond girl leaned forward excitedly.  
“Who??”  
“I think his name was… Albert? Alex? No, it was… Um…” Alice screwed her eyes up in concentration, then they snapped open and Alice leaned towards the girl. “ALFRED! That’s what it was!” She smiled.  
“What about me?” Asked someone behind Alice. The blond let out a distressed noise as Alice turned around. The boy was indeed the one she saw yesterday, he had dirty brown hair and thin glasses. He was rather tall and muscly, she noticed, and he looked like the sporty type.  
“Yes, it was you at my house yesterday afternoon, correct?” Alfred thought for a moment then snapped his fingers at the memory.  
“You’re Arttie’s lil’ sis, right??” Alice nodded gleefully. “Sweet! I’m Alfred!” He stuck out his hand and Alice shook it politely.  
“Nice to formally meet you Al. I’m Alice.” Alfred smiled goofily and waved goodbye as he sat down next to his friends. It was a boy with sort black hair, and a girl with long brown hair and a flower tucked behind her ear. Alice got the impression that this school had quite a few people that were considered strange by society’s’ standards.  
“Oh my gosh, I need to tell Elizaveta!! I’m Natalia by the way, and thanks!” Natalia started rapidly texting her friend. “I can’t believe the rumours are true! Or at least, that must be now!!”  
“Um, what do you-“  
“NATALIA PUT THAT PHONE AWAY.” Snapped a rather horrid woman. She reminded Alice of a vulture, with her hooked nose, horn rimmed glasses, tall body and frizzy hair. “You must be Kirkland.”  
“Yes Miss.”  
“Come get an art book from my desk then, we need to get you up to date.” As it turns out, this art class was rather easy, and none of the students were doing much of anything. The vulture woman (or, to be more polite, Ms Avent) revealed to Alice that all you needed to do was complete an A2 sized image by the end of the year, as well as complete the various homework assignments.  
“Horrid cow.” Natalia hissed under her breath. Alice sighed glumly, realising that Natalia probably wanted nothing to do with her. She was popular, and beautiful. Alice was used to being alone though, and studiously worked through printed homework sheets that made not the slightest bit of sense to her. Something about…Frida Kahlo? Whoever she was…  
“Oi, move your bag.” Alice jolted up from her desk, she had almost fallen asleep. There was an unattractive girl scowling at her.  
“Um, pardon?” Alice yawned.  
“You heard me, newbie. Move your shit.” The girl kicked the bag for emphasis.  
“No I didn’t, sorry.”  
“What did you just say??” She seethed, her pallet of paint looming dangerously close to Alice’s face.  
“Besides, it’s not my bag.” Natalia glanced up from her book and the colour drained from her cheeks.  
“Oh, Nat.” The girl sneered, smacking the paint into Natalia’s dress. She gasped and Alice’s eyes widened in surprise.  
“It’s one thing to insult me,” Said Alice, “But to desecrate a ladies clothing is unacceptable!” Alice leapt to her feet and slapped the girl across the face. Nobody spoke, nobody moved. Ms Avent’s mouth formed an ‘o’ of surprise.  
“You little skank!!” Snarled the ugly girl, grabbing Alice by her long blond curls. Alice felt the wind get knocked out of her as the girl kneed her in the gut. Natalia had begun to cry and attempt to help Alice. Ms Avent came to her senses.  
“DETENTION! GET OFF HER! DETENTION, ALL OF YOU!!” She shouted, but not before ugly could smear PVA glue into Alice’s hair.  
“Are you okay Natalia?” Asked Alice as she was helped to her feet.  
“Are you joking?? You are crazy!” Natalia laughed as she wiped her tears away. “I’m fine, you idiot.” The class had begun shouting at the ugly girl (who they called Emily). Ms Avent escorted the three of us to the principal’s office.

**Author's Note:**

> *Hello  
> **Oh, you're Italian?  
> *** Magnificent. My name is Alice.  
> ****You know Italian?


End file.
